disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Farthing Wood (1979 film) (UK VHS 1998)
''The Farthing Wood ''is a UK VHS Released In 1998 and Was Distributed by Disney Videos and BBC Video. Plot After The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Where The Story begins in the fictional Farthing Wood, which is being destroyed to make way for the building of human homes. The storybook where it follows the adventures of a group of animals who choose to leave their home in Farthing Wood and journey to White Deer Park, a fictional nature reserve. They are led by Fox and take an oath not to harm each other during the journey. It Was Really Been Narrated By Charles Lane. Notes * Voice: Sterling Holloway as Toad/Weasel/Whistler,Junius Matthews as Badger (This Is A Last Role Before He Died In 1978),Phill Harris as Tawny Owl/Kestrel/Adder,Paul Winchell as Fox/Tom Griggs/Mole/Mr. Vole/Fieldmice/Hedgehog/Hare/Rabbit,Eva Gabor as Vixen/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Griggs/Mrs. Squirrel/Red Cat in a Basement/Mrs. Pheasant,Lord Tim Hudson as The Great White Stag/Warden/Warden’s Cat/Baby Rabbit #1/Baby Rabbit #2/Male Lizard/Pheasant,Clint Howard as Baby Lizard,Hermione Baddeley as Mrs. Lizard,Gary Dubin, Liz English and Dean Clark as Baby Fieldmice and Charles Lane as Shrike/Jake the Dog/Gutter The Badger/Narrator * Release Date: 27th April 1998 * Distributed by: Disney Videos and BBC Video Opening Previews (UK) # Disney Piracy Warning # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # The Preacher's Wife # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Sesame Street (Long) (Available Now on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Long) (Available Now on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (Only on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins Trailer # The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (Coming Soon on Video) # Also Available From BBC Young Collection Slide From The Animals of Farthing Wood audio cassette. # Oliver and Company Trailer (Short) # BBC Video slide 4 - AoFW # Stay Tuned (Purple Screen) # Disney Videos Logo # BBC Video Logo (1997) # In Memory of Junius Matthews Card Screen # Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Slight Changed In The Fanfare Variant) # Anglia Television Logo (Knight and Flag) # Start of The Farthing Wood (1979) Closing Previews (UK) # End of The Farthing Wood (1979) # The End A Walt Disney Production # Walt Disney Pictures (Silent) # BBC Video Logo (Closing) # Winnie the Pooh Videos from 1998 with clips of "Happy Pooh Day", "Working Together", "Clever Little Piglet" and "Tigger-ific Tales!". # BBC Video slide 2 - AoFW # The Sesame Street Collection from 1998 with clips of "Sing-Along", "Get Up and Dance", "Sleepy Time Songs and Stories", "Big Bird's Story Time", "Learning to Share" and "Telling the Truth". (Which one is missing from your collection?) (Short Version) # Walt Disney Classics Trailer (1995) # The Little Mermaid: Story Studio # Walt Disney Classics Trailer (Short Version) # BBC Video Slide 5 - AoFW # EuroDisney Resort Paris sneak peek on Sunday 12th April 1992 # The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (Available Now On Video) # WALL-E (1985 film) Trailer Gallery The Farthing Wood (1979 film) UK VHS 1998 Spine.jpeg|Spine The Farthing Wood (1979 film) UK VHS 1998 Cassette.jpeg|Cassette Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:VHS Category:Disney VHS Tapes